The Fourth Drink Instinct
by 3-2-1xGLOMP
Summary: Roxas knew he shouldn't have drank that much that night, but he didn't know the consequences.[AkuRoku][Yoai]


**The Fourth Drink Instinct**

_**Hey, look, a message from GLOMP-chan!**_

Hello there. 3-2-1xGLOMP here, knowing she's supposed to be working on 'Save Me'. XD But when I heard this song, _'The Fourth Drink Instinct'_, it got me thinking; It wouldn't make a bad AkuRoku fic. Well, let's see how this is going to turn out. I hope you like it. 3

I've always wanted to make an AkuRoku fiction. XD

**DISCLAIMER:** GLOMP-chan doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, except for Axel. He is GLOMP-chan's. No suing or no more fic for you! She also doesn't own the song _'The Fourth Drink Instinct' _by Cute Is What We Aim For. Cute Is What We Aim For belongs to Fueled By Ramen/Decay Dance records.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_He doesn't deserve to be in a place like this_

_all alone_

_He's underage and so very, very brave._

_A fake ID lent him credibility._

_He sits at the bar..._

_The gents are gonna try so hard..._

_He said it was a one night stand,_

_but the alcohol didn't let him_

_understand_

_Yeah, he said it was a one night stand,_

_a one night stand._

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Whoa, honey, slow down on those drinks. You've had about three or four now." the bartender tells the young blonde, who barely looks over sixteen or seventeen. Of course, the teen was using a fake ID; and apparently, the bartender hadn't noticed yet.

_So the bartender likes to pretend that she's concerned,_

"_Honey, honey, you're at your best when you're sober,"_

_And he slurs, "No, no, just one more,"_

_And one turns into four_

"No, no, one more." the teen insists, slurring his words. The teen, named Roxas, doesn't just order one; but at least four more drinks. If there was any level over drunk, this kid was in it. He wasn't looking his greatest.

"You aren't looking do good, hun. Can I call you a cab or something?" the bartender asks. She wasn't going to let the poor kid crash or anything tonight. She pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail, ignoring the other patrons of the bar for the time being.

"I'm fine." Roxas slurred. He drank his last drink, not knowing about the bright green eyes watching him from across the club.

The owner of these piercing green eyes gets up and sits next to the blonde. "Well, hi there!" the younger says. The green-eyed man smirked _'I should take him home tonight.'_ he thought menacingly. Another one of his famous one-night stands. "Come with me; I'll take you home." the man says. He held his hand out to the younger, and the boy took the invitation. The elder one pulls Roxas toward the door.

_The fourth drink instinct is taking over_

_And the gentleman pulls him toward the door..._

"A-axel... Don't do anything to him!" The bartender shouts after the red-haired man. She was worried; the guy was trouble. She would have stopped Axel, but it wasn't her place to. She sighed, and hoped for the best of the teen. "Why hello there, pretty lady." The black haired girl turned toward the voice. The spiky haired blonde behind her was drunk and slurred his words more than the teen from earlier. The bartender made a face. _'Kid, I hope your night's better than mine.'_

The teen was basically half out of his mind, thanks to alcohol's effects. He yawned and slept for a while in the stranger's car, not going back to the blonde's house, but to Axel's house. Axel carried in the smaller boy to his house, and taking him to his room, doing who knows what.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

**-x-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Roxas woke up with a huge headache, and somewhere he didn't recognize. He glanced next to him, seeing someone he'd never seen before. And a plus to the whole situation; there was a guy in the same bed as him. Not too long after, Roxas also realized he was naked, and his rear was killing him. Trying to put it all together, with the headache not helping at all, he'd came up with this conclusion; He'd drank too much the night before and was dragged off by some horny bastard.

_He thought that he could buy happiness_

_By the bottle_

_He thought that he could buy happiness_

_By the bottle_

_He thought that he could buy happiness_

_By the bottle_

Again. It wasn't the first time, no. Suddenly, Roxas' eyes tingled, and the tears poured out. Silently crying, he got up and went around the room finding his own clothes and putting them back on. He found his way through the stranger's house, and into the city, running his way home, not waiting to see what the reaction of the elder's was.

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

_So what made you think that_

_he couldn't find a door in the morning,_

_When he found that bed so easily _

_in the dark_

_He said it was a one night stand,_

_but the alcohol didn't let him_

_understand_

_Yeah, he said it was a one night stand,_

_a one night stand._

**-x-x-x-x-**

Okay, I admit, it was pretty crappy. But not bad for my first one-shot, right?

And YES, this is going to stay a one-shot. Unless I get a whole bunch of reviews saying otherwise. XD Probably not. Ah well, just go ahead and review. I'm addicted to reading feedback, feed my addiction!

(I got that line form someone. I can't remember who. So, whoever said it first, I'm stealing it.)

Love you, guys;

3-2-1xGLOMP

P.S-

I altered the lyrics, yep yep. In only a couple of verses, it was supposed to be she or her, and in some it was to stay he. ...I hope that made sense. Anyway, review review!


End file.
